Rescue breathing
by Lisse08
Summary: Yuuri was mad... and it was because he was saved by his fiance from drowning.


**Title: Rescue Breathing **

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm**

**Beta-read by hottee39 **

"Let's go!" Wolfram von Bielefelt was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Yuuri Shibuya smiled at his childish behavior. He merely shook his head.

"I'm ready, heika. Ah… This is so good. I'm going to take a bath with Heika, then…" Judging from the look of his face, Gunter seemed to be lost in his reverie. This sent chills shivering all the way down to Yuuri's spine.

"Heika…" Yuuri turned, and this time, Conrad Weller, his name-giving godfather had stepped into the garden. Yuuri smiled and waved at him, but he immediately lowered his hand when he saw Gwendal besides him. He had strong respect for Gwendal but when he showed up with a cute-looking floating board, he tried his hardest to sustain his laugh within himself.

"Where did you get that?" Yuuri asked, curiously.

"Annisina." Gwendal answered. Yuuri laughed uneasily.

"Everyone's here?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then." Yuuri nodded and looked into the fountain in front of him. This was the place where he always popped out from when he arrives in Shin Makoku from earth. Now, they would be going to his hometown together for a picnic.

They let their robes slid down their body. Shivering because of the cold, Yuuri stepped cautiously into the water. Feeling his fiancé and his subordinates following him beside, he welcomed the spiralling darkness in the water and felt himself swirling deep into it.

Few moments later, they emerged from the water. Before Yuuri had time to step out of the small bathtub, he was pushed from all directions as others emerged. The bathtub was too small to accommodate all six people. He gasped desperately for air and spaces as he felt them pushing among each other.

"Wolfram, don't move!" Yuuri yelped. Yuuri felt his cheek burn as he watched the naked back of his fiancé.

"I didn't move wimp! I _can't_ move! In case you haven't noticed!" Wolfram did not realize the redness seeping onto Yuuri's face since he was too busy trying to find his landing.

"I'll get out first." Conrad said. He was the nearest to the edge of the tub, nevertheless, he still got up with some difficulty. Yuuri looked sideways immediately to avoid the direct contact with Conrad's body. At last, after the space seemed to ease a bit, they all managed to get out.

"Looks like it was a wrong idea for us all to come back at once," Yuuri commented as he tried to put on a towel over his naked body. Gunter's nose started to bleed instantly.

"Gunter!!" Wolfram and Yuuri both shouted at the same time. Gwendal merely snorted as he held onto his floating board.

"Yuu-chan, you're back?" The jolly atmosphere ceased. They all froze as the voice registered into their minds. The partition of the bathroom slide opened to reveal a young charming lady looking back at them. She did not seem to be embarrassed by the naked figures of men standing right in front of her. The only people who had their bodies sheltered were Yuuri and Conrad.

"Ah!" Jennifer clapped her hands. "Welcome back."

"Mother, could you please get us some clothes for us to change into?" Yuuri said as he tilted his head towards the red-faced Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter.

"Alright. Besides, it's Mama, Yuu-chan. How many times do I have to tell you that?" she said as she closed the partition behind her. Yuuri laughed and followed her.

After some time, they found themselves sitting together in the comfy car. Shori was driving since there was no one in their group who know how to drive. Now, with six people in the car, Yuuri felt like he was packed like a sardine in a can, but it did not seem to diminish the others' anticipation for the trip.

Yuuri practically had to push Wolfram down into his seat since he was bounding up and down on his seat. Wolfram had chosen the seat directly next to the window, insisting that he wanted to enjoy the scenery. At the same time, he had grabbed Yuuri by the arm and frog-marched him into the car to seat him beside him.

"You'll be sitting with me," was what he basically declared.

"I thought you would be seasick."

"That's when I'm on a ship, wimp. We're on land, aren't we?" Wolfram said, raising an eyebrow as Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Conrad and Gwendal found themselves sitting together in the backseat, while Gunter was in the front, next to the driver. There was no room for Yuuri's mother. She found it quite disappointing but nevertheless, she bade them goodbye cheerfully. An idea occurred to her as she clapped her hands. She rushed into the house calling for Shoma.

Shori pulled the car into the vacant space beside the road. They scrambled off the car and headed towards the river. Yuuri was the first who plunged himself into the water before anyone could stop him. He had found his way to control his power so that he would only travel back to Shin Makoku whenever he wanted.

"And I thought I was the keenest one about this." Wolfram sulked. He changed into his swimsuit, which belonged to his fiancé. He followed Yuuri, wading into the water.

XXXXXX

Others began to arrange the picnic spread and food while watching the two boys swimming around in the lake. They were now competing to find out who was the better swimmer amidst them. Yuuri apparently was in the lead, stroking gracefully against the oncoming tide. Wolfram was lagging behind, yelling at Yuuri for cheating.

"Wait wimp. You cheater! You started off first before I knew it!"

"I won this fair and square, and stop calling me wimp!"

Wolfram ignored him and continued to advance.

Meanwhile, on shore, the peaceful air was interrupted when they heard a voice that made them all froze.

"Sho-chan, Yuu-chan," They turned warily. The woman, who they thought would not be seeing in next few hours, had appeared alongside with her husband, Shoma, who was sighing heavily at his wife's behavior.

"Mother, why are you here?" Shori asked as Miko skipped to a halt in front of them.

"Mama, Sho-chan," Miko corrected him and continued, "I thought it's unfair that we weren't able to come along, so I asked Shoma to rent a taxi and here we are." Shori shook his head.

"Mother!" Yuuri had ceased his movements and looked over to the shore at his mother, who was waving frantically at him.

"I win!" Yuuri turned again and slapped his head. His mother's distraction had made him momentarily forgot that he was having a competition with Wolfram.

"Not fair, Wolf. We'll start again!"

"A win is a win."

"Come one, Wolf. I demand a rematch!"

"Make me," Wolfram pulled a face at Yuuri who grunted. Yuuri stopped dead as he felt a strange uneasy feeling around him. Fear seeped into his heart. His limbs would not listen to his commands. His legs turned numbed as he failed to move them at his free will.

'Muscle cramped?' Horror struck him. He continued to frail his hands about, desperately trying to stay afloat and watched the blonde swim away from him.

"W-Wolf-Wolfram!" Water was entering his lungs as he felt himself sinking little by little. His legs lost their senses. It was choking him.

He needed air. He needed strength. He needed help… He needed Wolfram…

An unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing the sun, the splashing, his own voice, extinguishing everything.

XXXXX

Wolfram stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned, thinking that Yuuri was still unsatisfied with the results. He intended to shout back at him to just accept the outcome when his eyes widened in shock, realizing what was happening. Yuuri was sinking slowly into the water. His eyes closed.

"YUURI!" He gave out a yelp, catching attentions from the shore.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Yuuri!"

"Heika!"

Shori had jumped into the shore almost the same time as Conrad. Wolfram had reacted too from the shock. He swam towards his fiancé. Anxieties were all over him. Tears were forming in his eyes; he could not afford to lose Yuuri. He stroked harder as he neared the raven.

Within minutes, Yuuri was saved from the tide. Wolfram carried the unconscious king up the shore and laid him down on the grass.

"What should we do? We don't have Gisela. Gunter, Gwendal?" He looked up to his brother and the lilac-haired advisor. They shook their heads.

"We don't have healing power. This is Earth, we can't use it here." Panicked had taken over his mind. He could not think.

"What should we do?" Wolfram said as he continued to kneel beside his fiancé. Shori squatted down and pushed Wolfram slightly.

"On Earth, there are other methods other than curing magic." Hope stirred in Wolfram's heart.

Shori used three of his fingers and put them on Yuuri's neck. Heart thumping, he waited and was relieved that he could still feel his brother's pulse. Next, he bent down and turned his head above Yuuri's head. Wolfram watched in awe. Shori continued to wait in silence as he listened to the signs of living. There was none. He shut his eyes.

"Not good. He's alive but he isn't breathing."

"Then what?!" Wolfram demanded. If only there were in their world, things like this could have been solved easily.

"Calm down, Wolfram," Conrad said.

"I said there are methods. Or else, how do you think we survived?" Shori snapped. Wolfram opened his mouth and closed again. He was not going to argue, not now.

"What are you waiting for? Save him!" Wolfram said.

"Sho-chan…Yuu-chan…" Miko whispered.

"I won't let my brother die. But…" Shori frowned. He knew what he had to do, but it troubled him when he thought about what his brother will do to him if he found out what he had done. His cute brother might refuse to talk to him for the rest of his life. He didn't want that, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose him either.

He sighed. His life was more important at the moment. Memorizing all the moves he had learn in his school, he bent down once again.

Slightly lifting Yuuri's head a little, it opened the airway in his throat. After finishing the head tilt, chin list method, he gently pinched his brother's nose. He took a deep breath. He heard his mother squealed. Ignoring it, he slowly inched forward, aiming for his brother's mouth. He stopped when he felt his hand being grabbed. Looking beside him, he found himself staring into the emerald eyes, which were fuming with anger.

"Wait! Wait wait wait!! What are you doing? What do you think you're doing to _my fiancé_?" Wolfram shouted, tightening his grip onto the hand.

"I'm trying to resuscitate him. I'm saving him!" Shori was getting annoyed with the blonde boy.

"You're trying to _kiss_ him!"

Shori flushed at the comment.

"This is called CPR, it's the only way to revive a person who's failing to breathe. Father, please call the ambulance!" He turned and looked at his father who seemed stunned. He was not the only one; apparently, Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad were all in shock. Except for his mother, who seemed like she could give up anything for this sight.

He felt himself being pushed aside, hard. Irritated, he turned again to see that the blonde had shoved him away from Yuuri.

"Well, I'm his fiancé, I'll give him this… res… rescue.. breath!" He blushed at his own words. Another squeal escaped from Miko's. Shori stared hard at the prince.

"It's rescue breathing. You don't even know how it works. I'm the only one who's experienced here. Leave it to me." Shori said as calmly as he could.

"NO, I'll let NO ONE touch my fiancé lips except me!" Wolfram had stretched out his hands as he tried to shield Yuuri.

"You're not making sense. I'm not kissing him! I'm trying to save him!"

"Then, I'll save him!" Wolfram shouted into his face.

'Damn this boy. Yuuri's losing his life as seconds ticked by, I really can't afford to lose any more time, but…'

"Wolfram!" Gwendal shouted, while Gunter was wailing beside.

"Trust him, Shori." He turned and saw Conrad had voiced himself.

"Conrad." Gwendal gave him a look but Conrad ignored him.

"Sou-yo, Sho-chan. I believe Wolf-chan can do it." Miko said. 'You just want to see them kiss.' Shori thought. 'There's no time to waste,'

Shori pouted.

"Fine, do as I said. If you did wrong, I'm going to take over."

"I'll never let you." Wolfram grinned. He took over the seat where Shori last occupied and stared uncertainly at his fiancé. Even though he had stated that he will save him, he was still a little afraid that he might fail. Whatever it was…

He looked up at Shori, waiting for instructions.

"Pinch his nose and raised his head." Shori said as Wolfram obeyed him, trying to memorize what Shori had done just a few moments ago.

"And…"

"Kiss him." Wolfram finished for him. Taking the cheers from Yuuri's mother as encouragement he lowered his head.

"No, Silly! Breathe into him!" Shori shouted in panic.

"Right," Wolfram said, not really paying attention to him. He took a deep breath and continued, slowly closing the gap between them. Conrad and others had held their breath.

"And remember to cover ALL his mouth with yours, Don't let your breath escape from his mouth, and don't forget blow in the air only two times, no more and no less!" He hated himself for saying this, but what choice did he have?

Shori shouted at the blonde. He still could not believe that he was letting this brat take his brother's first kiss. He tried his hardest to keep his hand from pushing the blonde away from the boy. His brother's life was more important. He repeated it like a mantra going on and on in his heart.

Getting a little irritated at Shori's lecture, Wolfram closed his eyes and braced himself, his hand still pinching on his fiance's nose. The soft lips of his pressed against the cold lips of the raven black. He heard gasps around him.

'Uh… what did Shori say again?' His mind went blank, as his lips continued to move on its own, savoring the taste of his fiance's lips. For a moment, he tried to enjoy himself, for he had succeeded in claiming his fiancé's lips after all these years. It was oddly cold. He then, remembered. 'Breathe? How should I breathe into him?'

"Open his mouth!!" He could hear Shori shouting like a madman beside. 'No, I won't let you take over.' He thought as he tried to part open Yuuri's mouth using his tongue. It wasn't such a difficult job as the latter did not resist. He could feel the thundering on the ground as he heard Shori storming onto it in furious.

"Stop playing around with his lips! Get to it!!" Shori yelped.

"Shori," Conrad said as he tried to calm him down. Man, talking about Gunter and Gwendal, their faces were as pale as if they would faint.

'I KNOW!' Wolfram thought. He prepared himself and breath in Yuuri's. He felt his betrothed's chest raised a little at this point. He braced himself again as he broke free from the 'kiss', inhaled in, and reclaimed Yuuri's lips again, before breathing in the air he was holding into his fiancé.

'Get up now, wimp! And let me do it with the conscious you!'

He pulled himself away from Yuuri and they stared at the king for awhile. Shori kneeled down beside him, ready to check his pulse.

XXXXX

Yuuri's body gave a jerk. Joy was shown on their faces as Yuuri coughed out water that he had choked in. He blinked as he found himself staring into two pairs of black and emerald eyes. He didn't have time to gulp in another air that he felt the hands engaged him in a head lock.

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram cried. Yuuri was a little shocked. He tried to calm himself down as he felt his airway cleared slowly and was able to breathe normally. He could still sense the water inside his throat and in his nose. Slowly, it dawn him what had happened.

"I drowned… I can't believe it…" Yuuri whispered as he tried to pat Wolfram on his back. "Sorry to worry you, everyone…"

He noticed the unusual redness on Gunter and Gwendal's face, and Shori had rose up, turning his back from him. Conrad was wearing a reassuring smile, but somehow, it seem a bit strange to him. His lips were quivering, as if he was resisting the temptation to laugh. He looked aside and saw his mother, even from this distant, he could see that tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

'Wait… If I was drowned…" His body was weary, his muscles were tired, and he felt his lips were oddly warm. He could still feel something. The sensation. It was as though someone had forcefully...

Suddenly comprehending the reason of others reaction, he turned back to look at Gunter and Gwendal. Horror engulfed him as their reactions seemed to click with his assumptions.

"Which one of you did it??" Yuuri looked up at his brother, and then at his fiancé, who had now stopped his crying. Whichever person did it was too shocking for him. Both of them were men! M-E-N! Among all these people, he knew, his brother was the only one who was the certified Red Crescent member. And if there was any other person who would do that "mouth to mouth resuscitation", it would be none other than… his eyes stopped dead at his 

fiancé. Shivering coldness started to invade his body, as he saw the smirk playing along on his fiancé's face.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes, Yuuri."

"Not you, did you…"

"Kiss you? Yes."

"What the…!?"

"I was trying to save you! Be glad, wimp!"

"I don't need you—"

"You would be dead!"

"But we are both G-U-Y-S!"

"What's wrong with that? If it's not me, then who else is going to do it?" Wolfram demanded.

"I…" he wailed.

"Humph, I'm your fiancé; of course I'm the one who should do it." Wolfram crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"NO…."

"Ah. Yuuri!!"

"This wimp fainted again!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"Heika!!"

"Here we go again…" Shori sighed, he knew this would happen.

"Should I give him another kiss?"

…

A/N I'm not entirely sure about the rescue breathing, whether it is 2 breaths or 5 breaths. If I'm not mistaken, the 5 breaths should be for CPR... but anyway, just ignore that part. haha. P


End file.
